


What's In a Name?

by Lulubellisima



Series: Catlo--Or How One Catanova Got the Girl [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catlo, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Star Wars in Cats!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubellisima/pseuds/Lulubellisima
Summary: The real life Ben Solo meets his (sort of) namesake Ben Catanova. Here we get to see the humans interacting with the cats in the previous set of stories. This is the start of a new set of stories.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Catlo--Or How One Catanova Got the Girl [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747081
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	What's In a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of continuation to the Catlo vignettes (Or How one Catanova Got the Girl), which shall henceforth be called Catlo Chronicles.
> 
> Thanks to Charmain, who left a comment in the last part of the Catlo vignettes and got my writing juices flowing to create this. This wouldn't be here without your ponderous question, and my overactive brain. 
> 
> Please make sure to read the original cat POV stories, because that really sets up things for this new set of stories. 
> 
> The new collection, which includes this story, will be called Catlo Chronicles. This is the link to the new series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471866/chapters/64504744#workskin
> 
> This was all inspired by @_afterblossom_ fan art. Specifically her animal abc work.
> 
> *9/16/20: I had originally named Ben's girlfriend "Daisy," which I really liked (I like flower names), but considering I want to keep some of these characters names in canon sorta, I have now changed it to Kira.

“You can’t be serious,” says Ben. 

Han grins. “As a heart attack.” 

Kira lets out an unlady like snort. “It’s not that bad.” 

Ben turns to her and narrows his eyes. “They named the cat after me.” 

Leia pats Ben’s arm. “He’s the best tom in the neighborhood. You should be proud.” 

Ben looks down at the cat once more. He has to admit, the cat is...husky? Definitely bigger than the other cats in the house. The cat is also sizing him up, taking the time to look him up and down, tilting his head as if judging him--and Ben doesn’t like it. 

Kira bends down and scratches behind Cat Ben’s ear. He closes his eyes for a moment and then continues staring at Ben. “How long have you had little Ben?”

_Little Ben?!_ Ben mouths at Kira. 

Leia scrunches her face for a moment. “Oh, about two years now.”

“What?!” Ben looks incredulous. “How did you not tell us this?”

Leia shrugs. “It just didn’t come up.”

Ben narrows his eyes. “We talk every week, and it just didn’t come up?” 

Leia takes a sip of her drink and hides her smile. 

Ben drags his hand down his face. “Who names a cat Ben anyway?” 

“It was your dad’s idea,” answers Leia. 

Kira giggles, and tucks her head into Ben’s shoulder to stifle the noise. 

Ben groans. “Of course you think this is funny.” 

“Oh come now Benny. It’s just a joke,” says Han. 

Ben grunts and they continue on to the backyard, leaving Cat Ben behind. Kira gently takes one of Ben’s hands in both of hers and rubs his knuckles. It’s her way of soothing him when he is upset. Ben sighs and gives her a kiss on the head. 

The backyard is wide and very green. Leia’s green thumb is magical and she can grow just about anything she wants. They sit under the covered patio, the couches a welcome relief to the long ordeal that was the airport, plane ride, and cab tour, Ben and Kira were just subjected to. 

This is only the third time in seven years that they make the trek out to Han and Leia’s house. Ben much prefers that they go visit Kira and him in New York, but Kira was adamant they take a turn this year. 

Beside him, Kira takes a deep breath. “It’s so nice here.”

“Mhmm. You should come visit us more often,” says Leia. 

“Mom…”

Han hands Ben and Rey a cup of water before sitting on the couch opposite them with Leia. “She’s right you know. Big city is all right for a while, but this,” he waves around him. “This is true living. No noise at all odd hours. Nice neighbors.”

“We’re not ready to retire dad.” 

A grey and cream cat jumps onto Ben’s lap, startling him momentarily. 

“Goodness!” exclaims Leia. 

“Well will you look at that. She never does that with strangers,” says Han. 

The cat looks at Ben, her gaze penetrating and he can’t help but compare the cat’s gaze to Kira. She looks at him the way the cat is doing now--deep into his soul. 

“Hello cat.” 

“Her name is Rey,” says Leia. 

“That’s a pretty name,” says Kira. 

Rey looks at Ben for one more moment before purring and rubbing herself up on his chest, stretching until her small head is under his chin. 

Ben stiffens. “What is she doing?” 

“Giving you some love. How cute!” answers Kira. 

Rey keeps purring, giving him small licks to his neck. Suddenly there’s a loud hiss, and when Ben looks down, Cat Ben is staring daggers at him. 

“I think he’s jealous,” says Leia. 

“Of course he is. He takes after his namesake. Remember what Big Ben did with the waiter that tried to flirt with Kira?” 

“The ground was uneven,” Ben grinds out. 

“You tripped him honey. Admit it,” says Leia, with a small smile. 

Ben shifts Rey, petting her as he places her in his lap. “That was five years ago! Can we just forget that story.” 

Kira chuckles. “Unlikely. The poor guy went down like a log.” She reaches out to pick up Cat Ben, placing him in her lap. “Are you jealous? Such a big boy. You’re so cute.” 

Cat Ben licks Kira’s hand. She boops his nose with her finger and he purrs. 

Han looks at them and laughs. “Those two are such a pair.”

Leia turns to him. “The cats or the humans?” 

“Both.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I'm going to start a new collection called Catlo Chronicles, but I am attaching this one to the original Catlo collection to start off. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos. I'm also on Twitter @Lulu_ology.


End file.
